


Echoes Of Struggles

by Aluzyre



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluzyre/pseuds/Aluzyre
Summary: A retelling of Echoes' story with some possible twists.Alm and friends head to Zofia Castle, while learning a few things along the way about combat.





	Echoes Of Struggles

Alm and his friends stood before the thief shrine checking provisions and steeling themselves to delve inside. Some oranges, carrots, a few bags of flour, and a loaf of bread. The green haired fighter sighed as he lit a lantern. Lukas, the soldier sent to their village beforehand, followed with the rest. Gray kept a hand ready to draw his blade while Tobin looked around at the stony interior trying to keep his mind off the danger they're literally walking into. Kliff just scratched his head a bit looking apathetic as usual as he kept an eye out since a certain someone isn't. Faye, on the other hand, made sure she was next to Alm with sword at the ready making her the only one doing so. "Uh Faye, I appreciate the enthusiasm but..." their leader began, "You could do the same while not practically trying to fuse into my armor." The girl jumped slightly before taking a few steps to her right. "As you wish." she stated almost soldier-like. The ragtag group continued on quickly running into a bandit. The guy looked quite scared of how many he saw approaching or perhaps he was just a coward who's in with the wrong crowd. Either way, he ran off without any provocation.

The soldier suggested he go in first to scout a bit- everyone agreed. The redhead took hold of his lance before sneaking further. They noticed that even with his best efforts, there was still a faint noise of his greaves clanking on the ground and scraping of the metal. "There's actually not too many bandits walking about. If we're cautious we may be able to either sneak by them or even take them on, albeit in small groups." he reported once he returned. "Good to know." commented the brunette.

"Tobin, we know how you feel. We won't blame you if you want to drop out and go back home." Gray teased.

He looked dumbfounded and flustered. "Gah, you know that's not what I was getting at!"

"It is true though," added Kliff, "Head back if you want to."

**"I'm not going anywhere!"**

A bandit ran over upon hearing the shout before beckoning some others to join him. **"OVER HERE! WE GOT INTRUDERS!"** he called out.

 _"Nice going Tobin..."_ Alm thought just facepalming and shaking his head.

Everyone drew their weapons as about 3 more bandits showed up with axes overhead. "Kill them all, but leave the girl alive! We can throw her into the other room with the other girl for now once the boys are gone!" commanded a black haired one. Faye gave a very disgusted look in response. Lukas put a hand on her shoulder as a way to tell her to focus. She sighed before getting ready. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and so tense you could cut it with a knife. The two groups stared each other down as a more intimidating bandit walked out the back room through the small fry. This had to be the boss of this scum. "You kids shouldn't be here. Run along and pretend you never came here," he instructed with a shooing wave, "I feel merciful for you so you'd better take it." Alm and Lukas stepped forward with determined looks. "We aren't leaving without putting a stop to your raids on Ram Village!" the blue armored boy shouted.

"Heh heh. You got guts kid." The boss brings out his axe with a smirk. "Too bad you just signed them up to be spilled onto the ground."

Faye looked enraged to the point her face was actually turning red. **"YOU WILL NOT HARM A HAIR ON ALM'S HEAD!"** she yelled pointing her sword at them all.

"Don't worry girlie, it won't take long before we dispose of these guys. Then we have some fun."

That set her off even more. She just rushed right to their commander while the rest went for the rest of our group.

Everyone fought with all their might, trading hits, parrying some, and dodging to the best of their ability. After minutes of battle, Faye raised her blade to finish the boss off. Unfortunately, one of the lackys threw his axe with his last breath. It managed to cut her arm enough to actually disable it, causing her to drop her sword. The leader laughed and picked her up by her neck. "That injury will decrease your worth, but that shouldn't be an issue." he chuckled kicking Alm down and putting a boot on his chest. Lukas was kneeling from fatique, Gray had a broken arm, Kliff was unconcious, and Tobin was holding his leg from a similar cut. It was an uphill fight, yet only two of them had actual combat training. "Now I have to finish you lot off myself, you killed all my men. Least that's the most fun part." The girl was set down by some crates before he grabbed his axe again.

"I tried to give you mercy and you ignored it trying to be heroes." He looked over at Faye. "I was even extending it to you girlie. What a shame."

Everyone still concious began to black out from the injuries. As the red clad soldier and village flirt began to pass out, they heard the bandit leader say something like "What are you doin' here? Get lost!" before footsteps running and him screaming.

Kliff was the first to awaken back as he was just knocked out. He was back in the village on a bed next to other beds filled with the others. A blue haired girl walks over and feels his forehead. "Are you alright now?" she asked pulling her hand back. "Y-Yeah. What happened?" the boy replied sitting up.

She put a finger on her cheek. "I don't know myself. Last I knew I was taken near an idol of Mila then there was a hit to the back of my head." She looked back to him. "When I came to, I was in a cart being wheeled here. Not long after I recovered were you all brought in."

He shook his head a bit. "That's about like what happened to us. We just left the village and found the bandits' hideout. We got in a big fight with them. We all got harmed one way or another, except maybe Lukas and Alm. I don't know what happened to them. I saw Tobin and Gray get injured but then I just blacked out." He put a hand on his head. "It still hurts actually. What's your name by the way?"

"Silque. Cleric and follower of Mila."

"I'll introduce myself later, my head hurts too much..."

The next day, everyone stood in front of Mycen's house with heads hanging a bit. He was giving them an earful of a lecture about just how dangerous this stunt was and how much worse it could have gotten. Silque just stood there with hands clasped over her heart. Once the lecture was over, Mycen did commend them on their bravery yet was disappointed in Alm for joining the Deliverance despite being told not to. The ex-general simply went back into his home leaving them to stew in what he just said. "Agh, we only did what we thought we should!" groaned Gray. "Doesn't excuse how foolish it was nor how bad we messed up..." Tobin sadly responded.

Kliff just sighed. "Does anyone even know what happened after we kinda...fainted?" he asked scratching his head.

"I got a very brief glimpse of the shine of a blade from the light of the lantern. So I estimate we were rescued in the nick of time," Lukas stated in his usual tone, "As for who it was, I cannot say as I was out before I could look."

Alm just put on a determined smile. "Whoever it was, we should thank them when we find out. They saved our lives. Especially Faye and Silque's since they were spared of whatever those bandits had planned."

Tobin smiled. "Oh for sure, this means I can still see my family after this is all over."

Lukas chuckled a bit. "We should rest a bit longer to make sure we're fully ready. Perhaps visit that Mila Idol our cleric friend spoke of and see if any of you are worthy of new powers."

"Right!" everyone chimed with newfound spirits.

That evening, Alm found a slip of paper in his gauntlet. It simply read:

_You owe me. We will meet soon to discuss how you'll repay me._

_-Your savior_

The note also had what looked like a mask with crossed swords behind it in the corner. "I see," the boy said staring at the symbol, "I should let everyone know we should run into whoever it was."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will try to get the next chapter out if I can get the idea of what to do next.
> 
> Stay tuned for it!


End file.
